Question: $-4tv + 9u - 9v + 10 = 5u - 3v - 9$ Solve for $t$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-4tv + 9u - 9v + {10} = 5u - 3v - {9}$ $-4tv + 9u - 9v = 5u - 3v - {19}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $-4tv + 9u - {9v} = 5u - {3v} - 19$ $-4tv + 9u = 5u + {6v} - 19$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $-4tv + {9u} = {5u} + 6v - 19$ $-4tv = -{4u} + 6v - 19$ Isolate $t$ $-{4}t{v} = -4u + 6v - 19$ $t = \dfrac{ -4u + 6v - 19 }{ -{4v} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $t = \dfrac{ {4}u - {6}v + {19} }{ {4v} }$